halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior
Early Life Arnold Lewis was born on Mars to a middle class family. His father was in the UNSC Army, and his Mother was a stay at home wife. He had a very good upbrining, until he was placed in Private School. He got involved in gangs and was severely beaten in a fight. A UNSC Marine Corps recruiter found him lying in a gutter, and took him home. The UNSC Marine Corps recruiter offered two choices. Either Arnold was sent to jail, or he would join the UNSC Marine Corps and he wouldn't tell anyone. Arnold signed the slip that day. UNSC Life Training Lewis was sent to Reach for standard UNSC Marine Corps training. This featured, but was not limted to: Marksmanship, CQC, Hand to Hand Combat, and intense Physical Training. Lewis didn't do so well on marksmanship, but was very good at CQC and Hand to Hand Combat. He stood out especially when clearing buildings, doing so and setting the record time of anyone in the UNSC. After Graduation, he was kidnapped for Project: Orion. Project: Orion/Spartan-I Not much is known about Lewis' Spartan-I training or augmentations, but it is known that he cross trained on all UNSC weapons and equipment. Also, the augmentations have left side effects, such as immunity to the flood and severe headaches. He graduated from Spartan-I training on October 31st, 2497. The Insurrection Ever since the founding of the UNSC, many people decided that they did not want to be a part of the Militarial Power and decided to wage a civil war. Many of the groups were dissolved by 2400, but many new ones came out. Groups such as the Eridanus Rebels and the URF waged a geurilla campaign against the UNSC. Operation: FALLEN WAKE This battle record is currently classified Eyes Only under Code Chi Delta. Operation: TERRA FIRMA This battle record is currently classified Eyes Only under Code Chi Delta. Operation: SAGUARO This battle record is currently classified Eyes Only under Code Chi Delta. Operation: TREBUCHET This battle record is currently classified Eyes Only under Code Chi Delta. Operation: TANGLEWOOD This battle record is currently classified Eyes Only under Code Chi Delta. Human-Covenant War In 2524, a hemogenizing alien race, calling itself the Covenant invaded and glassed Harvest. After that, the survivors re-grouped and in 2531, were sent to take back the planet. Early Battles Heating Up Death, Heartache, and Pain The Turnaround The End Sweeping Up Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps Retirement to Death After his retirement, Lewis settled down at a small farm in North Carolina. He served as a motivational speaker and wrote a book entitled: Innies, Covies, and Politics: The Story of My Life. He soon began to experience even more severe complications from Project: Orion, and died soon thereafter. He left behind a wife and two sons, both of which are serving in the UNSC. At his funeral, declassified documents from Project: Orion were released, and he was awarded a third Colonial Cross for his actions at Tribute. Personal Life Lewis was married in the summer of 2500 to an UNSC Navy Petty Officer. She miraculously lived through the entire Human-Covenant War, serving aboard a Prowler in the Office of Naval Intelligence. He had a son with her in the spring of 2502, and he had another son in the fall of 2505. They both joined the UNSC during the Human Covenant War, and also miraculously survived many battles. The eldest son, now Major Andrew James Lewis is an ODST, and the youngest son, now Gunnery Sergeant Arnold Leroy Lewis III is serving on the newly rebuilt Cairo Station.